It is often desirable to have both hot and cold water available at a hydrant on the external wall of a structure or building. While many freezeless hydrants for mounting externally on a building have long been available, they are not designed to adaptation to both hot and cold water supplies.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a freezeless wall hydrant for delivery of hot or cold water through a single discharge conduit.